


Приключения! Опасности! Пейсли!

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бульварный роман о супергероях - исключительно во имя Великой справедливости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приключения! Опасности! Пейсли!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Action! Adventure! Certain Death! Paisley!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/197734) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



> Написано на Inception Reversebang на основе работ chibifukurou. Их можно посмотреть [здесь](http://chibifukurou.livejournal.com/40825.html).  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

 

  
**«Захватывающие приключения Человека-В-Пейсли и Парня-В-Костюме» в 12 частях, журнал «Вондер Бой Дайджест»**  


_В Дримполисе человеческие грехи не таились в тёмных закоулках: они полностью заполняли собой пышно гниющий город — словно соль в толще океана, словно эхо в глубокой пещере. Это был город супергероев, чьи написанные неоновыми буквами имена и яркие символы закрыли всё ночное небо, город высших достижений науки и уходящих под облака небоскрёбов. Также это был город суперзлодеев, трусливых отбросов общества, которые, скрываясь от чужих глаз, уничтожали всё хорошее, что здесь было. И в центре этого морально разложившегося болота можно найти Человека-В-Пейсли — в прошлом заслуженного героя, известного как Имитатор Правосудия. Он был отлучён от Великого Альянса Героев, но, несмотря ни на что, героем быть не перестал! И теперь, глядя на горизонт, смелый и сильный Человек-В-Пейсли поклялся вновь сделать улицы Дримполиса безопасными! «Клянусь», начал он…_

— ...Клянусь, этот город становится всё хуже и хуже, — заявил Имс, глядя сквозь мутные стёкла на заполненные электрическим светом улицы. — Ты думал о том, чтобы собрать вещи и свалить отсюда?  
Гладивший их костюмы Артур поднял взгляд. Его движения были быстрыми и ловкими, будто птичьи, а добродушное лицо ничего не выражало.  
— И куда бы мы отправились? Какой ещё город согласился бы принять супергероев с столь запятнанной репутацией? — утюг с шипением прошёлся по узким брюкам Имса. — Сан Сити? Ла Солдад? Они во всём подчиняются Альянсу. Думаю, у нас весьма небогатый выбор.  
— Не стоило мне злить Роберта, — с сожалением сказал Имс.  
— Ты считал, что он стал лидером не из-за своих собственных заслуг, а благодаря отцу — и был прав.  
— Разумеется, я был прав. Мне просто не следовало говорить ему это. Все в Альянсе тут же взвились на дыбы и объявили меня предателем, — обернувшись, он улыбнулся Артуру. Эта тусклая улыбка значительно контрастировала с ослепительной фирменной ухмылкой Имитатора Правосудия. — Хотя в том, что мне пришлось, поджав хвост, бежать из Альянса, были и положительные стороны. Теперь у меня есть ты.  
Артур промолчал, раскладывая их выглаженные костюмы на столе.  
— Уверен, у мистера Сайто сегодня будет для нас новое задание, — произнёс он после долгой паузы. — Нужно быть готовыми.  
— Да, нам бы не помешало пополнить запасы. И новые щётки для одежды прикупить, — согласился Имс, и в его спокойном тоне послышалась едва заметная досада на обстоятельства, вынудившие их стать героями на побегушках у мультимиллионера. Конечно, спонсора лучше мистера Сайто трудно было представить, но Имс слишком много времени провёл в Альянсе и его гордость уязвлял уже тот факт, что у них был спонсор. Он был супергероем. Ему полагалось геройствовать. Самостоятельно.  
У них был свой пентхаус, выходящий окнами на Мартин-Сквер, но обставлен он был весьма скромно. Комнаты Имса и Артура были в лучших традициях Спарты. Холодильник на кухне пополнялся новыми продуктами каждый понедельник, но Имс всё равно голодал: побочным эффектом его сверхспособностей был ускоренный метаболизм. Он знал, что нанятые Сайто эксперты упустили данный факт из виду, но жаловаться ему не хотелось. Как-нибудь проживут.  
Звонок от мистера Сайто раздался в половину десятого. Трубку снял Артур.  
— Алло, — спокойно сказал он. Имс мог расслышать голос на другом конце провода. — Хм-м. Да, да, мы поняли. Лига Четырёх, да. Мы немедленно обо всём позаботимся. Пришлите детали факсом, — он повесил трубку.  
— Лига Четырёх? — переспросил растянувшийся на кушетке Имс. — Кажется, я слышал о них.  
— Изгои даже в мире суперзлодеев, — отозвался Артур, достал свой неизменный чёрный блокнот и начал что-то подсчитывать. Иногда Имсу казалось, что в недрах этого блокнота можно найти абсолютно всё, вплоть до смысла жизни. — Мистер Сайто сказал, что они направились от Ла Солдад к Дримполису. Нам нужно их остановить. Их лидера зовут Дом Который…  
— Как-как?  
— Не я им имена выбираю, — Артур закатил глаза. — Лидера зовут Дом Который. Говорят, у него есть некие ужасные сверхспособности, но никто не знает, в чём они заключаются. Первый помощник — его жена, Леди Грусть, остальные двое — Ядовщик и Леди Архитектор, — он закрыл блокнот. — С ними мы разбёремся первым делом, потом примемся за эту парочку.  
Имс услышал, как включается факс.  
— Нам действительно нужна эта штука? Кажется, ты и так знаешь всё на свете.  
Артур ослепительно улыбнулся.  
— Подготовка чрезмерной не бывает.  
— Осторожно, а то станешь пародией на самого себя, — Имс принялся сверяться со списком необходимых вещей. — Крюк-кошка?  
Артур протянул ему крюк.  
— Аэродинамичные ботинки в стиле пейсли?  
Артур достал их раньше, чем Имс успел закончить фразу.  
— Зонтик на случай дождя?  
— На единственном, который у нас есть, нарисованы утята.  
— Это жуткие, внушающие страх утята?  
Артур осмотрел зонтик.  
— Они розового цвета и идут за мамой-уткой.  
— Ладно, давай сюда. В крайнем случае, мы можем его случайно взорвать и затребовать новый.  
— Взорвать розовых утят? — судя по тону, Артур явно не одобрял эту мысль.  
— Да что ты за бывший суперзлодей такой? — проворчал Имс, застёгиваясь. Им предстояла долгая ночь.

 

**Выпуск №4: Человек-В-Пейсли и Парень-В-Костюме против Обманчивого Тумана!**  
_Итак, они отправились в Беспутные Доки. Полуночный туман саваном окутывал всё, и даже бледный свет от фонаря Человека-В-Пейсли, казалось, скорее оттенял собой темноту, чем рассеивал её. «Уверен, что мы в нужном месте?», спросил Человек-В-Пейсли, и его верный напарник ответил: «Уверен». Связь между нашими героями была нерушимой! И они продолжали свой путь — мимо остовов отслуживших свой век кораблей, мимо наполненных таинственной заморской добычей контейнеров, мимо допоздна работающих докеров, куривших дымные сигареты, и наконец добрались до…_

— Хотите зефир? — спросил Ядовщик, подняв глаза от костра. — Боюсь, я случайно купил слишком большой пакет, и кассир вряд ли позволит мне его вернуть.

_«Зефир!» яростно взревел Человек-В-Пейсли. «Как ты смеешь говорить сейчас о зефире!»_

— Нет, спасибо, — сказал Имс. — У меня аллергия. Появляется сыпь по всему телу, а ведь цена на тальк в этом городе после Великой Чесотки девяносто девятого года просто заоблачная. Действительно зао…  
Артур прочистил горло.  
— Ах да, — спохватился Имс. — Я должен выгнать тебя из Дримполиса. Здесь нет места для тебя и твоей Лиги Четырёх. Ни малейшего.  
— Почему? Мы же ничего не сделали. Мы вообще только что прибыли. Как говорится, едва сошли на берег.  
— Возможно, вы и не совершали преступлений в Дримполисе, — прервал его Артур, — но в Ла Солдад вы украли бесценный Камень Йемайи, похитили трёх президентов энергетических компаний и испортили вечеринку в честь дня рождения принцессы Джорджины с помощью сомнительного вида воздушных шаров. Ваша слава идёт впереди вас.  
— Значит, нас судят по ошибкам прошлого, — с грустью сказал Ядовщик. — Раз так, я и о тебе кое-что любопытное слышал, Парень-В-Костюме, и о твоей причастности к одному довольно известному ограблению, — он улыбнулся и положил в рот кусочек зефира. Тщательно прожевав, проглотил его и вновь продолжил: — Говорят, ты изменился — но кто может знать наверняка? Ты не боишься, Человек-В-Пейсли, что однажды ваши интересы перестанут совпадать?  
— Глупости, — сказал Артур. — Выметайся из города или мы тебя отсюда вышвырнем.  
— Видите туман? Это необычный туман. Созданный мной. Я потратил много лет, вырабатывая у себя иммунитет к его действию. А действует он быстро. Достаточно одной минуты, чтобы отравить вашу кровь, — он посмотрел на часы. — А мне, знаете ли, уже пора.  
Имс схватил его за руку и вздёрнул вверх.  
— Чем отравить? Что ты с нами сделал?  
Артур молчал — но это, как знал Имс, был тот тип молчания, что говорил не о спокойствии, а о волнении. Он встряхнул Ядовщика.  
— Говори.  
— Я не знаю. У главного состава так много вариантов, я просто не помню, какую именно бутылку я взял сегодня, — довольно ответил Ядовщик. — Это может быть туман сексуальной жажды. Или тот, что заставит вас есть одни только чизбургеры. Или думать, что вы пчёлы. Или тот, что вызывает детские мутации во время беременности.  
— Ну, это не страшно, — вздохнул Имс, — мы ведь…  
— На мужчин тоже действует, — добавил Ядовщик. И, воспользовавшись тем, что Имс впал в лёгкий ступор, вывернулся из его хватки и растворился в облаке чёрного дыма. Имс обернулся к Артуру.  
— Я не… — пробормотал он. — У меня нет детей! Артур, сделай что-нибудь!  
— Ты вообще слышишь, что несёшь? Ядовщик просто играет с нами. Ты… ты, чёрт бы тебя побрал, не беременный.  
Имс опустил руки на живот.  
— Ты чувствуешь неудержимую тягу к чизбургерам?  
— Не особенно. Не ощущаешь себя пчелой?  
— Нет. У тебя возникло неконтролируемое желание трахнуть меня у стены?  
— …нет, — ответил Артур и закашлял в обтянутую перчаткой ладонь.

 

**Выпуск №5: Человек-В-Пейсли и Парень-В-Костюме против Знаков Судьбы!**  
_«Хорошо, что люди мистера Сайто помогли нам прежде, чем случилось бы что-нибудь ужасное!», сказал несколькими днями позже Человек-В-Пейсли, когда они шли по следу Архитектора. «Только представь, что могло произойти с нами». На его сильном лице отразилась решимость, и верный Парень-В-Костюме кивнул, соглашаясь. Хитрые уловки Ядовщика позволили злодею сбежать, и теперь никто не знал, куда он исчез. Лучшее, что можно было сейчас сделать — взяться за другого члена Лиги Четырёх. А уж с подлым Ядовщиком они разделаются позже! «О да!», вскричал Человек-В-Пейсли, потрясая кулаком, «Он сполна познает наш гнев! Это вам не какой-то там слащавенький любовный роман, а…»_

Эта история всегда была именно любовным романом — вот что пугало Имса.  
Впервые он встретил Артура, когда Альянс послал Имса для его устранения. Артур, также известный как Полуночный Бегун, занимался информационным воровством и торговлей чужими секретами. Некоторые из высших чинов Альянса серьёзно пострадали от его действий. Так что Имсу нужно было найти затерянный на нижнем уровне Сан Сити, где обитали лишь букмекеры и сутенёры, офис Артура и разобраться с вором. И не было разумной причины, которая остановила его руку. Нельзя сказать, что он никогда раньше не встречал располагающих к себе злодеев с душераздирающей историей про мёртвых родителей и собаку. Однако в Артуре было что-то особенное: вежливый, изящный, с разумом острым, как мечта производителя опасных бритв. Не говоря уже том, как на Артуре сидел костюм с аккуратно закатанными рукавами, когда он печатал код на компьютере. Он едва взглянул тогда на вошедшего Имса — только предложил ему дарджилинг и принялся говорить об укиё-э и хорошем вине.  
И Имс, супергерой из супергероев, который, казалось, с того самого дня, как мать оставила его на ступеньках приюта, чувствовал, что он не такой, как все, смотрел на Артура и ощущал в себе разгорающееся желание.  
И потом он вернулся к Альянсу с собственной кровью на лице и в порванном плаще и сообщил, что Полуночный Бегун мёртв. После этого он Артура не видел, но однажды решился написать ему — большое многостраничное письмо, на которое Артур неожиданно подробно ответил. Так началась их причудливая дружба по переписке, и в тот день, когда Имса изгнали из Альянса и велели покинуть родной город, Артур в краденом автомобиле уже ждал его.  
Артур был многолик и загадочен. Отчасти скрытен и отчасти так же открыт, отчасти верный компаньон и отчасти спаситель. Он сам захотел быть лишь его помощником, а не партнёром.  
— У тебя есть индивидуальность, — говорил он. — Я предпочитаю держаться в тени.  
А Имс в это время думал — _«Ты единственная причина, по которой я ещё жив»_.  
Тем не менее, он держал язык за зубами. Имс пробыл в Альянсе достаточно долго и успел насмотреться на распады союзов героев и помощников, и это было последнее, чего ему хотелось. Имс не хотел, чтобы Артур смотрел на него с жалостью и неловкостью, чтобы Артур ушёл, и он остался в Дримполисе, наедине со своим холодным чаем и глупыми словами, которые Артур уже не услышит.  
Если это значило отказаться от части своей мечты — что ж, так тому и быть, решил Имс. Немногие люди могут рассчитывать даже на это, и даже у героев есть свои неразрешимые дилеммы. Да, он привык метить выше — но тогда и возможности его были значительно больше.

 

**Выпуск № 6: Человек-В-Пейсли и Парень-В-Костюме против Проверки на Хороший Вкус!**  
_«Это даже хорошо, что Ядовщик смог уйти от нас!», заявил Человек-В-Пейсли, гордо выпятив могучую грудь. «Он побежит прямо к своему главарю. Мы схватим его, когда выследим нашу главную мишень». Он ходил взад-вперёд по выложенному плиткой полу их квартиры, а Парень-В-Костюме внимательно наблюдал за ним. «Я говорю про Дома Который! Мерзкий, трусливый Дом Который! Нам нужно прижучить его первым! И как только он окажется в наших руках, Лига распадётся сама собой!»_

Стоило упомянуть, что найти лидера Лиги Четырёх было на редкость легко. У Артура были свои связи, и после просмотра нескольких баз данных он нашёл официальное имя Дома, что в свою очередь быстро привело их к одному из немногочисленных предместий Дримполиса. Из четырёх районов на окраине им был нужен Холм Розового Дерева, где они и остановились перед удивительно красивым домом. На лужайке перед домом играли двое детей.  
На крыльце сидела женщина с книгой. Увидев их, она быстро поднялась и позвала:  
— Джеймс, Филлипа, пора домой.  
Дети покорно подошли, она взяла их за руки.  
— Леди Грусть, — спокойно сказал Артур.  
— Думаю, да.  
Имс почувствовал себе не в своей тарелке. Нигде не упоминалось, что у неё есть дети. Миссии, в которые оказывались вовлечены дети, всегда были самыми трудными, длительными и имели больше шансов плохо кончиться.  
— Ну, мы сюда не любоваться пришли, — Артур сделал первый шаг к дому. Дети вместе с матерью скрылись за дверью.  
Взявшись за ручку, он обнаружил, что дверь осталась открытой. Обменявшись быстрыми взглядами, они вошли внутрь.  
Внутри царили тишина и полумрак, но это были уютные тишина и полумрак жилого дома. На полу валялись игрушки. Аккуратно составленная обувь, кипа старых газет. Во время своего приютского детства Имс мечтал именно о чём-то подобном.  
Он направился на кухню — в сторону единственного источника света, едва заметного в прихожей.  
За столом сидел человек. Леди Грусть и детей видно не было.  
— Дом Который, — произнёс Имс. — Не будем ещё больше всё усложнять. Обещаю, мы подыщем вашим детям приличную семью, когда вы окажетесь за решёткой.  
Дом Который прищурился.  
— Ты Человек-В-Пейсли?  
— Кто же ещё?  
— Ты не носишь пейсли. Что за лицемерие.  
Имс тут же ощетинился. И он ещё хотел проявить милосердие к этому злодею?!  
— Этот плащ из пейсли самого лучшего вида, верного древним индийским и персидским традициям.  
— По-моему, изгибы не вполне правильной формы, — сказал Дом Который. — Это ненастоящее пейсли.  
Артур прокашлялся.  
— Склонен не согласиться. Да, изгибы узора на его плаще меньше похожи формой на слезу, чем принято, но потому, что это имитация древнего мангообразного узора, известного как «манколам». Сам посмотри, — его рука любовно оправила плащ Имса.  
— Да бога ради, — вздохнул Имс и ударил Дома.  
— Постой! — крикнул Дом Который, уклонившись от удара. Увидев, что Имс собирается превратиться в огромного хищного зверя, он поспешил поднять руки. — Я бы предпочёл обойтись без насилия. Я оставил всё в прошлом. Начал мирную жизнь.  
— Это не искупает твоих прошлых злодеяний, — сказал Артур, но его голос был гораздо менее резким, чем раньше. Имс остановил трансформацию, посмотрел на него, потом на Дома Который.  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил он наконец.  
— У меня есть для тебя испытание. Если вы его выдержите, то я пойду с вами по доброй воле, безо всякого сопротивления, — объяснил Дом Который. Наклонил голову набок. — Не удивляйтесь. Я специализируюсь именно на возможностях разума.  
— Что это значит? — уточнил Имс. Мысль о таком лёгком пленении злодея была весьма соблазнительной.  
— То, что я очень умён, — нахмурился Дом Который, и одновременно с ним Артур заявил:  
— Мы согласны на испытание.  
— Превосходно. Я ждал вас, так что успел приготовиться, — он подошёл к раковине, вытащил из-под неё коробку. Открыл её и разложил содержимое на столе: несколько мужских рубашек, брюк, пиджаков, галстуков и пар носков различных цветов. — Ты должен подобрать подходящие друг другу предметы.  
— Но ведь наши вкусы могут не совпасть, — заметил Имс.  
— Когда я говорил про возможности разума, то, наверное, забыл упомянуть, что ещё я могу прожечь в тебе дыру взглядом, — Дом Который пригласительным жестом указал на стол.  
— Легче лёгкого, — сказал Артур.  
— Это испытание исключительно для Человека-В-Пейсли. Ты ему помогать не можешь.  
— О чёрт, нам крышка, — сказал Артур.  
Но Имс шагнул к столу и стал перебирать одежду. Он не смотрел на Артура, хотя чувствовал его беспокойство. Совсем, по мнению Имса, необоснованное — с чувством стиля у него было более чем в порядке. Достаточно взглянуть на его чудесный костюм Имитатора Правосудия. На эту чудесную сине-оранжевую гамму.  
Выбрав несколько вещей, он показал результат Дому Который.  
— Что ж, - Дом Который изучил взглядом представленный комплект, — очень хороший выбор. Изящное сочетание чёрного и серого с небольшой добавкой бледно-фиолетового. Я удивлён. Не думал, что ты действительно справишься.  
— Так значит, ты пойдёшь с нами?  
— Не думал, что ты действительно справишься, — повторил Дом и выстрелил лазером из глаз.

 

**Выпуск №7: Человек-В-Пейсли и Парень-В-Костюме против Повелительницы Нелепых Законов!**  
_Но злодей с нелепым именем был обречён на поражение, он не смог устоять перед объединёнными силами Человека-В-Пейсли и верного Парня-В-Костюме! Герои, пусть не сразу, но одолели коварного Дома Который с его лазерными лучами и передали в руки мистера Сайто! «Наша первая победа», с гордостью заявил Человек-В-Пейсли, «и она же будет последней, ибо без своего лидера Лига беспомощна! Мы отлично поработали, друг мой!». И Парень-В-Костюме, с восхищением глядя на него, сказал…_

\- ...Окно!  
Они оба бросились к окну, за которым в воздухе висела леди Грусть. Имс превратился в страуса и подался вперёд, чтобы закрыть собой Артура, в то время как Артур тоже шагнул вперёд, чтобы прикрыть Имса. В результате они оттоптали друг другу ноги. Леди Грусть странно смотрела на них, пока они спешно распутывались. Она подняла руки, и оконное стекло разлетелось на множество мелких кусочков, комната наполнилась ночным воздухом и её физически ощутимой яростью.  
— Если вы думаете, будто лидером Лиги был мой муж, то сильно ошибаетесь, — сказала она. — И за то, что отняли его у меня, вы испытаете на себе всю силу моего гнева.  
Несмотря на все усилия, Имс и Артур так и не выяснили, в чём заключались способности Леди Грусть. Очевидно, она хранила их в строгом секрете, так что Имс подготовился ко всему. Шаровые молнии, управление насекомыми, контроль сознания, суперсила. Он повидал много опаснейших способностей за время работы в Альянсе. И если уж они справились Домом и его глазами-лазерами, то, несомненно, смогут дать достойный отпор и Леди Грусть, какой бы силой она не владела.  
— Вы двое, кажется, очень преданны друг другу — так пусть радость вашего союза станет вашим проклятием! — объявила Леди Грусть, и порыв ветра взметнулся под её руками, а небо заволокло тучами. — Связаны в прошлом, связаны в настоящем, связаны в будущем без надежды освободиться друг от друга! Знаете, каково быть чьим-то супругом? Теперь узнаете!  
Её голос был мрачным и пугающим, но, несмотря на это, он почти очаровал Имса. Имитатор превратился из страуса в обычную птицу, готовясь броситься к злодейке, но тут она произнесла:  
— Тем самым объявляю вас супругами по законам штата Коннектикут!

 

**Выпуск №8: Человек-В-Пейсли и Парень-В-Костюме против Внезапных Озарений!**  
_Так вот в чём заключалась суперсила Леди Грусть! Сила заключать браки! Когда Человек-В-Пейсли и Парень-В-Костюме увидели в её руках свидетельство, их объял неодолимый ужас. И как только злодейка объявила их супругами, их имена появились на бумаге! «Чёртова бюрократия», простонал Человек-В-Пейсли, а Парень-В-Костюме пообещал сейчас же разорвать этот нелепый брак. Но вскоре наш дуэт осознал, что это невозможно — брак действительно связывал их. Бумаги по разводу рассыпались прахом у них в руках! Адвокаты не отвечали на телефонные звонки! Действия коварной Леди были необратимы!_

— Ясно же, что это не так, — сказал Артур. — Что бы ни говорилось в документах, мы-то знаем, что не женаты.  
— Верно, — подтвердил Имс. Он чувствовал себя несчастным, но, несмотря на это, улыбнулся Артуру. Обычная улыбка — как будто ничего не произошло, как будто супергерои каждый день женились на своих чудесных, любимых помощниках. Разумеется, Артуру не понять, почему Имсу так плохо. Артур даже не подозревал, почему каждый раз, когда Имс смотрел на него, у него потели ладони.  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто действительно связан со мной, — напустив легкомысленный тон, продолжил Имс, вертя в руках салфетку. — Иди, потусуйся с парочкой супермоделей, если хочешь. Я не против.  
— Когда это я зажигал с супермоделями? Когда это у меня было время на что-то подобное? Я ведь всё время с тобой.  
Имс резко вздохнул. Значит, он только тяготит Артура.  
— Ну, ты ведь не обязан всё время проводить со мной, — сказал он чуть более прохладно, чем собирался. — Я никогда не хотел мешать тебе устраивать свою личную жизнь.  
Артур смотрел куда-то в пространство. Трудно было предположить, о чём он думал.  
— Однажды я ответил на письмо человека, который спас мою жизнь, — сказал он. — Я и представить не мог, к чему это приведёт.  
— Ты говоришь о женитьбе?  
— Обо всём.  
Имс вспомнил письмо, которое он недавно нашёл на столе. Артура, видимо, что-то отвлекло, и он оставил его там — хотя это было не то письмо, которое стоило бы видеть Имсу. Имс стал читать его просто чтобы понять, что это, а когда он понял, то не смог остановиться. Письмо было от одного из бывших союзников Артура, мелкого злодея по имени Нэшинатор, который планировал ограбление и звал Артура в команду. _Мне пригодился бы человек с твоими талантами_ , писал он. _Брось ты этого надутого героя. Он тебя не заслуживает. Ты был лучшим из злодеев и можешь стать им вновь._  
Когда Имс смотрел на Артура, он не видел ничего злодейского. Он видел мастерство, точность, отличные костюмы с элегантной широкополой шляпой и тонкое чувство юмора, всегда способное довести Имса до безудержного хохота. В Артуре, по мнению Имса, не было совершенно ничего дурного. Если не считать его кулинарные таланты. Но даже им можно было найти применение. Например, испечённый Артуром хлеб можно весьма эффективно использовать в качестве тупого оружия.  
Вечером он мельком увидел Артура, покидавшего ванную. Его обнажённые плечи были восхитительно гладкими на вид, а между лопаток залёг небольшой шрам, оставшийся как память после схватки с Бугименом.  
Имс думал об этом шраме ночью, лежа в кровати и сжимая член.  
— Имс! — вскричал Артур, ворвавшись в комнату.  
— Да?  
Артур взглянул на лежащего в довольно недвусмысленной позе Имса.  
— Неважно, — быстро попятился Артур. — Я скажу позже. В этой семье... слишком много членов.  
Имс внимательно посмотрел на него. Артур, очевидно, испугался собственных слов.  
— Я хотел сказать кое-что другое.  
— И… что же?  
Артур слишком явно цеплялся за соломинку.  
— В смысле, если бы не ты был вторым членом семьи — я бы не женился, — нашёлся он. — Можешь расценивать как комплимент. Спокойной ночи, мистер Имс. Утром нам предстоит встреча с Лигой Четверых.  
Артур со стуком захлопнул за собой дверь, оставив Имса в замешательстве.

 

**Выпуск №9: Человек-В-Пейсли и Парень-В-Костюме против Чудовищного Лабиринта, часть 1!**  
_«Архитектор!», воскликнул Человек-В-Пейсли, потрясая кулаком. «Если лидер Лиги не Дом Который, то это должна быть Леди Архитектор, эта хитрая, скользкая сильфида!». Он вновь загорелся желанием побыстрее разделаться с злоковарной Лигой, а Парень-В-Костюме во время этого монолога любовался благородным выражением, которое приняли черты лица его напарника. Нет больше героев, столь преданных правосудию, как Человек-В-Пейсли! С ним Дримполис мог спать спокойно! Итак, следуя имевшимся у них уликам, Человек-В-Пейсли и Парень-В-Костюме отправились в свой последний путь — к логову тайного лидера Лиги, коварной Леди Архитектора…_

— Значит, вы уже в курсе, — Леди Архитектор спокойно стояла перед ними, сунув руки в карманы капри. — Мозг нашей команды отнюдь не Кобб и не Мол, и даже не Юсуф. Как бы хороши они не были.  
— Это ты, — сказал Артур. — Но ведь ты так юна.  
— Я достаточно взрослая, чтобы причинить вам кое-какие неприятности, — улыбнулась она. Здания вокруг стали менять форму, рушиться и вырастать вновь.  
Имс решил не терять времени. Он превратился в гепарда и бросился на неё, но, похоже, Леди Архитектор действительно была мастером — перед ним тотчас возникла стена.  
— Никто не обещал, что будет легко, — услышал её голос Имс, сразу же превратился в слона и разрушил стену. Но Леди Архитектор там уже не было. Её нигде не было.  
И всё вокруг резко изменилось. Здания сливались друг с другом, образуя лабиринт, непонятное Имсу переплетение улочек и дорог. Он превратился в птицу и взлетел вверх, надеясь разглядеть всё с воздуха, но здания поднялись вместе с ним. Линия горизонта тоже отодвинулась. После пятнадцати минут бесплодных попыток Имс сдался и вернулся на землю, опустившись — уже в человеческом облике — рядом с мучившим карманный GPS Артуром.  
— Это бесполезно, — сказал Артур. — Думаю, она закинула нас в некое дополнительное измерение. Нам придётся найти выход вручную.  
— Если выход есть, — брякнул, не подумав, Имс.  
Артур напрягся.  
— Очень на это надеюсь.  
— Что, любовь моя, тебе не нравится перспектива навечно застрять со мной в лабиринте? А как же наши свадебные клятвы?  
— Я предпочту смерть, что разлучит нас, чем жизнь, наполненную бесконечной скукой, — сказал Артур. – То есть, мы ведь быстро устанем мериться силой. Или сломаем друг другу руки.  
— Думаю, мы могли бы развлечься немного по-другому, — ответил Имс. Артур быстро взглянул на него, и, возможно, это было просто влияние стрессовой ситуации, но Имс мог поклясться, что его щёки окрасились бледно-розовым.  
— В общем, — бодро заявил Артур, — давай посмотрим, сможем ли мы справиться с этой досадной помехой, — он поднял бровь. — Так ты идешь или как?  
— А я думал, что я тут главный, — пробормотал Имс, и ответом ему послужил смех Артура.

 

**Выпуск №10: Человек-В-Пейсли и Парень-В-Костюме против Чудовищного Лабиринта, часть 2!**  
_Увы, недолго наши герои оставались так спокойны! Ужасный лабиринт заводил их всё дальше и дальше. Сколько бы они не пытались, им не удавалось найти выход! Здания, казалось, становились всё выше, нависая над ними, как хищные птицы, со злобно горящими глазами-окнами! Казалось, чем дольше они стараются выбраться, тем больше погружаются в этот лабиринт как в болото. Они совсем потеряли счёт времени. И Парень-В-Костюме сказал…_

— ... Дорога расходится, — заметил Артур. — Думаю, нам тоже стоит разойтись. Пойдём в разные стороны, потом сойдёмся снова. Посмотрим, что мы сможем найти.  
Имс посмотрел на развилку. Несомненно, идея Артура была стоящей. И хотя они до сих пор не сталкивались ни с чем по-настоящему опасным, Имсу всё же не хотелось оставлять Артура одного в этом мрачном городе-лабиринте. Но Артур был настроен весьма решительно, так что Имс согласился.  
— Хорошо. Встретимся здесь через час.  
Они сверили часы.  
— Если что-то случится, — сказал Имс, — кричи. Забудь про всякую гордость. Просто кричи, и погромче, чтобы я тебя услышал.  
— Ты тоже, — сухо отозвался Артур. Он словно хотел ещё что-то добавить, но ограничился похлопыванием по плечу Имса. — Буду начеку в ожидании твоего обычного высокочастного клича.  
— Клич, значит? Что ж, у меня для тебя новость. Твой соус на вкус как отрыжка младенца.  
— Да как ты смеешь! — Артур гордо расправил плечи, просто излучая уверенность в своих силах. Действительно, подумал Имс, что бы ему не быть уверенным. Артур всегда знает, что и когда делать. — До свиданья, Имс. Увидимся через час.  
Имс пошёл дальше. Он привык действовать в одиночку. Даже в Альянсе Имс редко работал в паре. Казалось, что так легче — когда никто не ставит под сомнение твои действия и не мешает ему. Только когда Имс встретил Артура, то понял, что это не он не умел работать с людьми — просто ему попадались не те люди.  
Он шёл вперёд, пока и эта дорога не превратилась в развилку. Он повернул налево, но через некоторое время упёрся в гранитную стену. Тогда он вернулся назад и пошёл по другой дорожке, которая привела его к берегу тихого, очень тихого озера. Вода в нём была серая, как и пасмурное небо над головой Имса. Над гладкой поверхностью воды склонились ветви мёртвого дерева. Артур стоял, прислонившись к нему, и хмурился, глядя на часы.  
— О, сказал он, заметив Имса. — Должно быть, наши дороги сошлись.  
— Похоже на то.  
— Рад, что ты здесь, — Артур подошёл к Имсу. — Я боялся, что Леди Архитектор может подстроить какой-нибудь жестокий трюк, навсегда разделить нас, и мы больше не увидим друг друга, — он потянулся вперёд и положил ладонь ему на щёку. Его глаза горели. — Это убило бы меня, Человек-В-Пейсли.  
Имс оттолкнул его руку.  
— Человек-В-Пейсли?  
— Ты забыл своё собственное имя? — с улыбкой спросил Артур.  
Имс взглянул на Артура — на его лицо, на кривоватую улыбку.  
— Ты не Артур, — сказал он, и лицо мнимого Артура исказилось от злобы. Он с рычанием бросился на Имса. Прежде чем он успел дотронуться до него, Имс выхватил пистолет и дважды выстрелил лже-Артуру в голову. Кровь брызнула на землю, и Имс почувствовал тошноту при её виде.  
Тело исчезло. Небо начало стремительно приближаться. Оно распалось на тысячи кусочков, и затем Имс услышал где-то неподалёку наполненный болью крик. Имс уже знал, кому принадлежит этот голос. Он бросился вперёд.

 

**Выпуск №11: Человек-В-Пейсли и Парень-В-Костюме против Чудовищного Лабиринта, часть 3!**  
_Он упал! Упал! Едва успевший добежать Человек-В-Пейсли лишь увидел, как Парень-В-Костюме висит на краю ужасной пропасти, с трудом держась за край покрасневшими от напряжения пальцами и глядя на него. «Только не это!» Человек-В-Пейсли ринулся к другу со скоростью ястреба, но это не помогло. Прежде чем он успел дотянуться до него, земля под руками Парень-В-Костюме поехала вниз, и он камнем сорвался в пропасть! «НЕЕЕЕТ!», закричал Человек-В-Пейсли, упав на колени…_

Имс припал к краю провала. Он не слышал Артура, не мог разглядеть его. К его ужасу, края пропасти начали смыкаться. Пустота, в которой исчез Артур, закрылась.  
— Твою мать! Чёртова тварь, я выслежу тебя и…  
— И что? — поинтересовалась появившаяся за его спиной Леди Архитектор.  
Имс превратился в медведя и попытался схватить её, но Архитектор просто растворилась в воздухе. Она возникла вновь там, где был противоположный край пропасти. Имс бросился на неё, но гнев спутал его движения, и Леди Архитектор снова ускользнула от него.  
— Он не мёртв. Даже не ранен. Немного растерян, возможно, но это всё. У того, что происходит здесь, нет последствий в реальности. По крайней мере, пока я не захочу.  
— Назови мне причину, по которой я должен тебе верить, — зарычал Имс. — Или я разнесу здесь всё к чертям. Не сомневайся.  
— Уверена, ты можешь, — сказала Леди Архитектор. — Думаю, ты бы весь Дримполис разнёс по кирпичику ради него, — она опустила руки на узкие бёдра. — Давай заключим сделку. Я верну твоего Парня-В-Костюме целым и невредимым, если ты вернёшь мне Дома Который и Леди Грусть. И пообещаешь оставить всю мою команду в покое.  
Имс выдохнул сквозь зубы. Он даже не стал делать вид, что раздумывает над её предложением.  
— Идёт.  
Мистеру Сайто это точно не понравится, но его мнение Имса не волновало.  
Леди Архитектор просияла.  
— Иметь с тобой дело — одно удовольствие, — она щёлкнула пальцами, и окружающий мир начал исчезать. — О, кстати, лично я не согласна с Домом Который. Мне кажется, это очень хороший и, конечно, настоящий пейсли. Я бы хотела узнать имя твоего стилиста.  
— Верни мне Артура, — сказал Имс, — и узнаешь всё, что хочешь.  
— Любовь, — вздохнула она. — Разве это не восхитительно?

 

**Выпуск №12: Человек-В-Пейсли и Парень-В-Костюме против Неизбежной Развязки!**  
_Таким образом Человек-В-Пейсли и Парень-В-Костюме потерпели сокрушительное поражение от Лиги Четырёх! Как только Человек-В-Пейсли выбрался из Лабиринта, он направился к Башне Ужаса мистера Сайто и освободил Дома Который и Леди Грусть из плена. Это было ненавистно его душе! Но порой даже герою приходиться глотать профессиональную гордость и делать то, что правильно, а не то, что следует. Пусть сейчас злодеев пришлось отпустить — это было ради спасения Парня-В-Костюме. И Леди Архитектор, пусть и была сущим демоном, сдержала своё слово. Парень-В-Костюме проснулся в парке на другом конце Дримполиса, целый и невредимый, пусть и не совсем точно помнивший, что произошло…_

— Ты зря пошёл у неё на поводу, — сказал Артур. — Не знаю, что она со мной сделала, но я бы и сам смог освободиться. Рано или поздно. А теперь мы потеряли двух преступников и впали в немилость мистера Сайто.  
— Он не знает, что это я освободил Дома Который и Леди Грусть, — ответил Имс, щедро наполнив бокал Артура вином. — Я обставил всё как обычный побег.  
— Уверен, он что-то подозревает.  
— Пусть подозревает, — Имс сел в соседнее кресло. — У него нет никаких доказательств, чтобы в чём-то нас обвинять.  
Артур широко улыбнулся.  
— Всё равно, чертовки жаль, что пришлось позволить им выскользнуть из наших рук. И ты вроде обещал, что мы не станем их преследовать?  
— Обещал, — согласился Имс. — Но вряд ли сдержу обещание. После того, что они сделали.  
— Значит, герой собирается нарушить своё слово.  
— Как выяснилось, когда дело касается тебя, я не такой уж и герой, — сделав большой глоток, Имс внимательно посмотрел на Артура, ожидая его реакции. Тот в ответ улыбнулся — тепло, но сдержанно, и у Имса похолодело в душе.  
— Мы можем снова попробовать подать на развод, — сказал он.  
— Чтобы наши бумаги загадочным образом снова не дошли? Кажется, это бесполезно. Какая жутко полезная сверхспособность, между прочим. Как думаешь, она может ещё выдавать штрафы за неправильную парковку и повестки в суд?  
— Хорошо, что она не пошла в политики.  
— Пока ещё, — добавил Артур. Имс вздрогнул от одной мысли об этом.  
Пару секунд они сидели молча, потягивая вино, и Имс тайно любовался профилем Артура, изгибами его губ и линией скул — тем, ради чего он на самом деле, следуя свои эгоистичным желаниям, хотел спасти Дримполис.  
— Ты смотришь на меня, — заметил Артур.  
Имс решил, что не имеет смысла отрицать это. Конечно, то, что он сделал ради Артура, и так было достаточно открытым признанием. Если Артур не захочет отвечать на него — что ж, таков его выбор. Имс ясно дал понять, что, образно выражаясь, дверь открыта.  
— Почему ты вечно смотришь на меня? Раньше я думал, что ты меня проверяешь, следишь, не собираюсь ли я вернуться к своим старым привычкам. Неужели я ещё не доказал свою лояльность?  
— Не в этом дело.  
— Тогда в чём? — Артур понизил голос.  
— Я просто не понимаю, почему ты остался со мной. Когда-то я был великим. Теперь я Человек-В-Пейсли. Даже зонтик у меня на редкость дурацкий.  
— Ну, он может пригодиться, если у твоего противника атидаэфобия, — сказал Артур. — Боязнь уток. Или зонтов. Я не знаю, как называется боязнь зонтов, но для неё должен быть какой-нибудь научный термин. Знаешь, у зонтов ведь такой острый кончик, а когда ты их открываешь, они быстро меняют форму, и, думаю, это может быть весьма пугающе, если…  
— Артур.  
— …если ты боишься таких вещей, — продолжил Артур. — А проблема твоя, Имс, в том, что ты ещё спрашиваешь, почему я по-прежнему здесь. Разве ты до сих пор не понял?  
— Открою тебе секрет, — медленно произнёс Имс, в то время, как его пульс наоборот, участился. — Супергерои вообще не особо сообразительные. Это всё из-за спандекса. Мешает поступлению кислорода в мозг.  
— Ты вечно принижаешь себя. Я ненавижу это. Ты великолепен. И силён. И поражаешь воображение. И возможно, мне не стоит этого говорить, но раз уж мы не можем развестись, полагаю, ты останешься со мной до конца жизни, — он замолчал, старательно отводя глаза. Имс почувствовал, как от кончиков пальцев по его телу распространяется странное щекочущее тепло. Его наполняло счастье.  
Повертев бокал в руках, Артур вернул его на стол.  
— Я собираюсь поцеловать тебя, — сообщил он, по-прежнему не глядя на Имса. — Превратись в утконоса или что ещё, если тебя это не устраивает. Я пойму намёк, — Артур поднялся с кресла и склонился к Имсу, запустил пальцы в его волосы. Имс взглянул ему в лицо, и наконец, Артур всё же встретился с ним взглядом. Напряженность на его лице сменилось удивлением. Удивление — желанием. Имс широко улыбнулся, когда Артур наклонил голову и их губы встретились.  
Имс не превратился в утконоса.

 

**Выпуск №13: Человек-В-Пейсли и Парень-В-Костюме против Блистательных Перспектив!**  
_«Мы не можем позволить Лиге Четверых оставаться на свободе!», заявил Человек-В-Пейсли, и его грудь вздымалась от праведного негодования. «Мы не можем позволить им запятнать нашу честь! Мы должны догнать их! Разыскать, где бы они ни были и заставить заплатить за то, что они сделали нам и добропорядочным жителям Дримполиса!» Его глаза блестели от переполнявших его чувств, и дувший в окно ветер ерошил ему волосы. «Мы вновь начнём охоту! Ты со мной, Парень-В-Костюме? Ты на стороне правосудия, на моей стороне?»_

— Я с тобой, — Артур перевернулся на кровати, взял его за руку и поцеловал костяшки пальцев. Имс, не мигая, смотрел на него. — Ты можешь сомневаться во многих вещах, подвергать сомнению всё на свете, но в этом ты можешь быть уверен.

 

 

_Коллекционеры! Теперь у вас есть шанс заказать специальный праздничный выпуск: **Человек-В-Пейсли и Парень-В-Костюме против НАЧАЛА БЛИСТАТЕЛЬНОЙ ЖИЗНИ!** Спешите! Тираж ограничен!_

_Продолжение «Захватывающих приключений Человека-В-Пейсли и Парня-В-Костюме» ищите в следующем выпуске "Вондер Бой", который появится в газетных киосках уже в августе! Не пропустите! Вот небольшой отрывок из будущего выпуска:_

_«Солёные огурцы!» крикнул Человек-В-Пейсли, борясь с невыносимой болью. «Единственное, что нас сейчас может спасти – солёные огурцы! Где они?  
«Ни одного не осталось!» крикнул в ответ Парень-В-Костюме, и его обычно невозмутимое лицо исказилось паникой. «Но у меня есть пара обычных огурцов и солёная вода! Быстрее, нужно засолить их прежде, чем вернётся наш враг!» Но когда он это сказал, двери распахнулись, раздался ужасный неземной крик, и они поняли, что уже поздно…_


End file.
